plwtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Man Madness
Monkey Man Madness is a TV Movie about Plankton and friends to save the world when the Monkey Men enter the world. Airdate Tune in to these channels at 7 PM on July 17 to see the movie. All channels are numbered by the Bikini Bottom Cable TV. * Bikini Bottom TV (Channel 6) * Kingshire TV (Channel 162) * Shehahn TV (Channel 165) * NKCTV (Channel 167) * HDC (Channel 201) Errors * The title card is printed with "Monkey MEN Madness" instead of "Monkey Man Madness". Transcript 1 2 3 Bikini Bottom is the most peaceful place in the universe. No war, no violence, everything is perfect. Plankton: Ah! Good morning. Lets read the new edition of Villians Weekly! Karen: Don't you have anything to do now. Plankton: I'm a faliure! I spent 50 years finding the formula and nothing happened! Karen: Don't be sad. Plankton: Yes I am Karen: Don't be sad Plankton: Yes I am Two Hours Later Plankton: I'm depressed [Plankton turns TV on] Perch: Some "Monkey Men" have terrorized Bikini Bottom. Houses destroyed. Boats looped. Here I am at the Krusty Krab. Here I am talking to Eugene Krabs, the owner of the place. Mr.Krabs, how do you feel? Mr.Krabs: I am making more money! With the fee for entry at $12.00, I'll be filthy stinking rich! Perch: Here you have it this is Pe... [Monkey Men enter the Krusty Krab, steal the formula, and looted all the money] Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Voice: We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please come again. Mr.Krabs: ME MONEY!!! [faints] Spongebob: Mr.Krabs! [revives Mr.Krabs with a Krabby Patty] Refugees: Why, Why, WHY???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plankton turns off the TV Plankton: Did you see that?! Karen: That was terrible! Plankton: Exactly! They stole stuff I was going to steal! Karen: You do have no heart. Plankton: We must defeat them! Karen: But how? Plankton: By following them Karen: Don't you need help? Plankton: Of course! Karen: Who would want to help YOU? Plankton: Don't worry my computer wife, I know two dingalings who would help me SpongeBob: Run for your life!!! Refugees: Aaaaaah!!! Plankton: Freeze you sponge! SpongeBob: What do you want?! Plankton: We're going to defeat the Monkey Men. Now get your idiot friend. SpongeBob: But...[Plankton bites SpongeBob's thumb] Plankton: Just do what I say. At Patrick's House Edit SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: You're alive! SpongeBob: Me, You, Plankton, and Karen are going to defeat the Monkey Men. You did dream to defeat them before. Patrick: I heard that they live in a mystical town called Land of Fish. I heard there's an interdimensional portal over there. Plankton: Karen get the car! SpongeBob: Wait! We have to get Squidward and Sandy! Plankton: Why! Squidward is lame and Sandy keeps interrupting me! SpongeBob: Don't tell him this, but Squidward plays his clarinet badly so he can distract enemies! Patrick: And Sandy is super-good at karate! Plankton: Why are you the now-it-all? Patrick: I had dreams and studied about them. I majored in Studies of what to do when bad guys terrorize the Ocean ''in college. Plankton: Wow. SpongeBob: Squidward! We're going to the Land of Fish to defeat the Monkey Men! Squidward: Why do I have to go? SpongeBob: They love your clarinet! Squidward: Let's go! SpongeBob: We have to get Sandy! At Sandy's House Edit SpongeBob: We're going to defeat the Monkey Man! Sandy: Why should I? SpongeBob: Don't you like karate? Sandy: Fine. Patrick: I'll drive. I know where it is. Sandy: Why is he the know-it-all? Plankton: Oh, brother. Sandy: Plankton! SpongeBob: We have to save them! Sandy: Alright, but I'll never forget the time I got my first arrest because of you! Patrick: Lets Go! At the Land of Fish Edit Sandy: The monkey men are causing havoc! Plankton: Let's fight these monkeys! Patrick: Found them!! Plankton: Hey Monkeys!!! Monkey Man: Who dares disturb me! Monkeyminions, attack! Sandy: Hi ya! ''Everyone keeps knocking out Monkeyminions Monkey Men: Ha! You may have defeated them, but there's still me! SpongeBob: Hi ya! Sandy: Hi ya! Squidward: Hi ya! Plankton: Just adjusting my robot. Hi ya! Patrick: Hi ya! Monkey Man and the Heros fight for Bikini Bottom. Fifteen minutes later... Monkey Man: Stop it! Here's your city...[falls into a coma] Everyone: Yahoo!!!!! At the Krusty Krab Edit Mr.Krabs: Thank you for saving us SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Don't thank me, thank Plankton. Sandy: Maybe I should forgive him... Patrick: Where is Plankton anyways? Plankton: I GOT THE FORMULA! I GOT THE FORMULA! Mr.Krabs: COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF! COME BACK HERE!!! And this is the mystical tale about the Monkey Men in SpongeBob's world. THE END Category:Episodes